Band of Legends: Heros in the making
by Openminded15
Summary: This is my first story on here, it's about these three teens who get powers from things they bought at a Chinese antique shop. They also accidentally unleash a mythological being who wants to take over the world. They soon enough find themselves in the soul society where they must fight off the attacking soul reapers. Sound exciting? This is a trilogy and it's the first book!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Band of Legends: Heroes in the making

Chapter 1: The start of it all

It was two o'clock, Kaitlyn was sitting in Algebra class, waiting for the bell to ring. She looked down at her paper infront of her and realized she had been making doodles all over her notes. One of the drawings was of the teacher, Mrs. Rose, being salted and put in a cauldron, ready to be eating by a crudely drawn monster. The teacher began to stroll by, Kaitlyn scrambled to hide the image she drew, praying the teacher didn't see it.

" Alright tonight's home work is-" she said as she searched through papers for the one with the assignment on in. The bell rang before she finished, everyone then raced out of the classroom to avoid getting stuck woth the homework.

At Kaitlyn's locker, she was met up with by her two friends Scott and April. They waited for her to grab her bag and shut her locker, they then walked with her to her house. When they got to her house they walked in, Kaitlyn tossed her bag on the ground immediately, and they went to go watch television. Scott excused himself and went to the fridge to get a snack, he grabbed a can of Pepsi and the bag of green, seedless grapes on the door. He shut the dooor with his foot and plopped down on the couch to eat.

" ahem." Kaitlyn said.

"What? i'm hungry" Scott replied.

" If you're going to raid my fridge, at least offer some to me." she joked.

As she was about to reach inside of the bag her mom stepped in the door. she was home from her job. She went over to the small island in the kitchen and set down her purse. She took out her cellphone and sat down in the brown leather recliner.

"So, how was work mom?" Kaitlyn asked.

" It was okay. Really hot in the building though." her mom responded.

"Still didn't get the air conditioner fixed?"

"Nope," she sighed, " I don't even feel like cooking. Do you guys mind running down to the Huang's Chinese restaurant for me and pick up dinner?" she asked.

"No problem." Kaitlyn answered.

Her mom called the Chinese restaurant and ordered the food. She then, gave them the money for the food, and they left. The sun was still hot when they left. Kaitlyn looked above her and saw a huge flock of birds speed through the sky, _how strange,_ she thought. She ignored the thought and continued walking. A few moments later she saw a bazaar looking monster. It was all black, with what seemed to look like a mask on it's face that lead down one side of its body to form ribs. It stood an all four legs. It looked terrifying, she looked over to her friends, who looked just as scared as she was. It was barreling down through the street, and that's when Kaitlyn noticed, there was a girl chasing after it. She wore a black robe with white lining. She was short and petite. From what she could see she had black short hair, but Kaitlyn couldn't make out the facial features.

The large beast stood on its hind legs, then, is when they all saw a huge gaping hole in its chest where the heart is supposed to be. They all watched as the girl took out a sword and leapt towards the monster. The girl waved the sword and sliced right through the beasts mask. A loud screech protruded from its mouth, they covered their ears from the painful pitch. Blood squirted out from the large cut in the mask. The great beast fell, and died. The girl then looked their way, noticing they were watching, and dashed off.

That expierence was baffling to them, they weren't daydreaming, because they all had seen it. They all decided to put it out of their minds until later. They reached the chinese restaurant some time later. They paid for the food, grabbed a whole bunch of the soy sauce packets and left. On the way back home they noticed there was an old chinese antique shop down the road. They must have missed it while they were preoccupied with the monster attack. They decided to check it out. They walked in, a bell welcomed them into the old looking rooms. Shelves were fstocked with bottles filled with powder, and other strange things. They all looked around as the store keeper watched them. He was and old looking man, with long, gray hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hey guys, check this out!" April called. Kaitlyn walked over, while Scott seemed to not pay attention.

"What is it?" Kaitlyn asked.

" Its a book of weird spells i think, I don't know it's all in chinese" April replied.

She took out some money from her pocket and counted it, April had just enough money to buy the book. Scott came sprinting over with something in his hand. He opened his hands, revealing a necklace with blue crystals hanging from it. He told the two girls he was going to buy it. They went to the counter to buy the book and necklace.

"Are you sure you want to buy these?" the old man asked.

"Yes please." Kaitlyn said.

"Becareful what you do with this book young ladies, they are very dangerous spells. These spells could get you into trouble." he warned. The girls agreed with him, but didn't believe they were any danger.

Scott was next to purchase what he wanted. He put the necklace infront of the man.

"Is this cursed too?" he joked.

"No! neither is that book!" the old man snapped, " but, there is a danger to that as well. Becareful what you think of when you wear that item."

He also ignored the man's warnings and paid him. They hurried home to eat their food and so April and Kaitlyn could look through the book they bought.


	2. Chapter 2: New Discoveries

Chapter 2: New Discoveries

After dinner all three raced up to Kaitlyn's room to look at the book. Kaitlyn closed the door behind herand locked it. April was already sitting on her bed with the book open

"I can't read any of this, its in Chinese." she said.

"just search it online." Scott said as he put on his necklace and fixing it.

April got up and walked over to Kaitlyn's oakwood desk, and opened up her dark blue laptop. She then searched the Chinese symbols of a random spell. The spell read:_ love spell_. She didn't want to do that one so she chose another which read: _Ancient cure for all disease_s.

"I don't like just looking them up. I find out what they are then I don't want to do them," she said, "Let's pick one at random and say the spell." she suggested.

"Okay, i'll pick it this time." I said

I grabbed a bunch of pages and ran them past my thumb. I stopped when i saw a huge black and white picture. I t was a picture of two monsters, one surrounded by fire and the other has lighting pulsating from its body. The one surrounded by fire looked like a small lizard, with a small flame on its tail. The other looked like a small yellow mouse with brown stripes on its back, and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. The page next to it had a lot of writing on in. The picture intrigued her, confused her, most of all, it raised her cuiosity. The old man said this book could be dangerous, she wanted to find out exactly how dangerous it was.

"This one." she pointed to the page.

They sat on the bed, both facing each other. They held each other's hands and April began to read off the page, pronouncing things as best as she could. She started to read what she thought was the spell. As each word was uttered from her mouth the words on the page started to glow a faint white light. A wind gust burst through Kaitlyn's window, blowing papers and other things around. The white glow transformed and grew into a larger purple light that took over the entire page of the book. The light started flowing in a circle within the page's boundaries. At the last sentence of the spell was uttered, the purple light recieted, then burst outward coming in contact with April, and Kaitlyn's skin. It felt warm, and embrassing. They looked at each other, then searched themselves. Nothing has changed, at least on the surface. April decided to look up what the spell meant to do.

" It says here it's a kind of a transformation spell that gives you the power to turn you into monsters called pocket monsters at will." she read.

"That's a bunch of bull!" Kaitlyn said

"Oh well, it was only fifteen bucks." April sighed.

April and Scott left, and Kaitlyn was left there, lying on her bed. She layed there, watching the ceiling, slowly drifting to sleep.

At school, Kaitlyn was in ceramics. She was planning on crafting a cup. She went to the back room and got a large lump of gray, wet clay, and a canvas-covered board. She took them to her seat and began wedging the clay. She took the clay between her palms and spreaded it out on the board, with her fingers curved. She then picked it up, and did the same thing a few more times. She was almost done when Desarea Street, a girl whom she is "friends" with, comes over and squishes the wedged lump of clay. Kaitlyn got a little annoyed with that, but she smiled and acted like it was nothing. She re-wedged the clay and went to go get a rolling pin in the back room. She came back to the clay squished again.

She was angry, she rewedged the clay for the last time and went to reach for the rolling pin, when she did Desarea took it and mushed it in the middle of the wedged clay. That got Kailtyn furious. She asked for it back, but got a crude no as a reply. She stood up out of her seat.

"Give the rolling pin back to me!" she commanded.

" Its not yours." Desarea calmly replied.

"Dude, this needs to be in the kiln by tomorrow, give it to me!" Kaitlyn screamed.

"No."

Kaitlyn began to get extremely angry. She sat back down and tried to calm down. desarea wouldn't let her. She kept bugging her about stupid things. she finally had enough and stood up, ready to hit her.

Desarea looked up at her, "What's going on with your eyes?" she asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kaitlyn asked.

" Your eyes, they're turning getting lighter."

She thought Desarea was trying to mess with her again, so she asked the teacher to go to the restroom. There was no one else in the restroom, and she was relieved. She never really liked anyone being in the restrooms with her, it made her feel awkward. She looked deep into the mirror to see if she her eyes were lighter. Desarea was right, her once pale blue eyes have turned grey. She then backed away from the mirror and looked at her entire body. She noticed on her left wrist there was a patch of orange scales. She rubbed the scales, confused about what is happening.

She thought about it for a moment, then remembered the spell April and her did the night before. She looked again at the patch of scales, the scales have spread all around her hand and up her arm. She took off her jacket and lifted up the back of her cammy. The scales started to spread over her shoulder blade, to her trapezius, the to her other shoulder blade. It then spread down her back and up her neck.

She put her cammy back down and went into one of the bathroom stalls behind her. She then pulled her pants down. She watched as the scales spread all over her body, like a virus. She removed her cammy and found that the scales had fully engulfed her body. She put her clothes back on and left the stall.

When she got out she felt her upper back tense up. She lifted the back of the cammy once more and found bumps forming just under the shoulder blades. She looked up at the mirror and saw that her hair had recieted. She checked the ground, and her shoulders to see if it had falled out, but it hadn't. She then watched as her ears began to close up, and just above them orange horns started to grow.

Kaitlyn quickly put on her jacket, zipped it up, and put her hood up. She then ran out and went to go talk to April. She walked into the algebra classroom with her head down and gave a note she wrote to the teacher.

"April, the principal needs to see you." Mrs. Rose said.

April got up and left with Kaitlyn. As soon as they were out of the classroom, Kaitlyn took her hood down, revealing her scaly, orange head, with the horn fully grown.

"Jesus Christ! What happened to you?" April exclaimed.

"It's that spell we did last night!" Kaitlyn answered.

" Then why haven't I turned into that?" she asked.

" Well, I got mad at Desarea, maybe that's the reason."

" So we can only transform if we are mad?"

" I don't know, we can stop by the Chinese shop after school and ask the old man." Kaitlyn said.

"Well, what are you going to do about that?" April asked pointing to Kaitlyn's body.

" I don't know, try to calm down I guess." She said.

" Is that all we turn into?" April asked.

"Probably not, I calmed down a litte bit before I came down here." She said.


	3. Chapter 3: The shocking truth

Chapter 3: The shocking truth

Kaitlyn did turn back to normal sometime later. After school they went down to the Chinese antique shop to talk to the old man. They entered the shop and he was on a small step ladder, putting soemthing on the shelves. He looked over to them and had a smile on his face.

"Ah, I remember you two. You both bought my spell book." He said.

" Yeah, we want to know some things about the book." Kaitlyn said.

" What can I do for you?" the old man asked.

" We want to know about one of the spells we did." April requested.

" Which one are we talking about now?" he asked.

" This spell where you can turn into monsters called poket monsters." April said.

The old man had a shocked look on his face as he stepped down from the walked over to the counter and went in the back room. He came back out with three chairs. He set them up infront of the girls. He then motioned them to sit down.

" This spell, did it have a picture of two monsters fighting? One was fire, the other electric?" the old man asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kaitlyn asked.

He sighed, " A long time ago there was a war between the Mosua tribe, and the HuSun tribe. One side wanted peace and harmony, the other wanted world donimation. Well, The Mosua tribe was too weak to do battle against the HuSun tribe, so they used ancient remedies to make them stronger. Some of the people had strange reactions to the medicine, and began turning into the strange creatures. Soon they had a strong enough army with the creatures that they could possibly have a chance at a battle with the HuSun tribe, but they wanted to be stronger. They ended up breeding dragons to do battle alongside the force of good."

"Dragons?" Kaitlyn questioned.

"Yes, dragons. The two sides raged a great battle for years, then one day, the dragons switched their view points. They no longer wanted peace and tranquility, as they were bred to want, but for world domination. They underwent immense training and learned new abilities. They soon learned how to speak the way of the humans, and were taught to never show mercy." he explained.

"What does this have to do with the spell?" April asked.

" I am getting there. Anyways, as I wa saying, the two sides were equal in strength. The battle went on for years, until a young hero stopped it all. He captured the dragons, and the creatures in that spell, and whoever reads it aloud, shall gain the ability to turn into those creatures. I have taken the liberty to name them pocket monsters, or "pokemon" for short."

"So, where are the dragons? We didn't see any when we did the spell." April asked.

" They do not show up right away. They will show up when the time is right."he said.

" Is there anyway to reverse the spell?" Kaitlyn asked.

" Sadly no. When the dragons make themselves known you must be ready."

" But how, from the look of the picture and how I transformed were totally different." Kaitlyn said.

"Ah, that is because you transformed for the wrong reason, you transformed out of anger, and hate. Therefore, your transformation was only halfway complete." He replied.

" So how exactly do we turn into these pokemon?" April asked.

" You shall soon figure out." the man said.

"What about the pokemon? Isn't that a cartoon?" April asked.

"Yes, that is precisely why I named them that, those monster on the television look _exactly _like the ones on that television show." he replied.

"Can you tell us more about the dragons?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I am sorry but, that is all I can tell you right now. Let me just warn you, these dragons are ruthless and strong. When the time comes, be prepared," he warned, " Train hard girls, I shall see you in the future." he said as he stood up to let the girls leave.

"Oh, before you leave, that boy that was in here with you, do you know him?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" they both asked simultaneously.

The man went back into the back room and came back with a small book, "In this book is what he can transform into."

"So, what exactly does he turn into?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Well, he can transform into different mythological creatures, and some ordinary animals, but he can only transform one at a time, so he will have to learn abilities slowly." the old man explained.

The man then rushed him out of the shop before they could ask anymore questions. On the way back to Kaitlyn's house, April texted Scott to have him come by. They got to her house, her mother was done making dinner. They decided to skip it and go upstairs.

Scott came by and walked into the room. Kaitlyn handed him the book the old man gave them. They then sat him down and told him everything that the old man told them. When they were all done, the look on his face seemed shocked. Shocked of the fact that the spell was all because of an ancient battle, the fact that there are dragons that want to destroy them then take over the world, or that he can transform into wierd creatures as well. He sat down on the bed next to Kaitlyn and opened the book the girls gave him. There were hand drawn pictures of different mythological creatures such as, Centaurs, Chimeras, and a Pheonix. He could also turn into normal animals.

"Did he say how to turn into these things?" Scott asked.

" No he said we'll figure it out soon though" April responded.

"Well, we need to figure out how to control these powers. I say we skip school tomorrow and find somewhere for us to train." Kaitlyn suggested.

"If it involves not going to school you can count me in!" Scott exclaimed.

"You kidding? Of course we can skip school!" April said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kaitlyn's phone started ringing. She blindingly felt around her nightstand for the phone. She found it, then picked it up to answer it.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hey Kaitlyn, you up yet?" Scott asked.

"I am now, what time is it?" She asked.

"Quarter after six."

"What the hell are you calling me for then!" she scolded.

"Sorry, I can't wait any longer." he anxiously said.

" Well, you'll have to wait 'cause April isn't up yet." she said as she rubbed her eye.

"About that, I already called her. She's on her way here." he said in a shrill voice.

"Jesus Christ," she mumbled under her breath, " okay i'll be there in ten minutes." she said.

She hung up the phone and got up. She opened up her curtains and looked at the sun slowly rising over the horizon. She then went over to the closet to find something to wear. The got a pair of yoga pants out along with a pink tank top with a light purple outline around the neck and arms. She stripped out of her night gown and slipped on her clothes,then she went downstairs to finish getting ready. She put on a pair of generic, Walmart brand tenis shoes, and tied her hair up into a ponytail. Kaitlyn ran to the fridge to get an apple then ran out the door. The air was nice and cool as she walked down the street. She looked at all the closed stores waiting to open. The dew drops on the grass felt cool as she cut through the park to get to Scotts house.

Kaitlyn got to scott's house and knocked on the door. Scott answered the door and invited her in. She went in and sat down on the large, beige couch in the living room. He offered her something to drink, she kindly declined. April was sitting next to Kaitlyn, drinking a glass of milk. Scott came back in with his shoes to put on.

"So, do you have an idea of where we could train at?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yesh, there's a meadow i found down in the forest just east of the Woodland park. It looked like a good spot to train at." Scott said.

"Oh yeah, since that old guy said the creatures from that spell are like the pokemon i picked up a book that has all of them inside, and their moves and stuff." April said.

"Okay, good job. Scott, are we ready?" Kaitlyn aked.

"Yeah, come on and follow me."

They left and followed Scott over through Woodland Park and past a small deli, to a dead end street where it trails off into the woods. Scott dove in the tall grass and started towards the meadow, the girls followed his every step. They came to a large open area where it seemed like a large bubble. Completely surrounded by trees, but there were none on the inside. The grass had little achilleas growing all around the open field. It was a perfect place, for anything really. Before they got started, April and Kaitlyn looked through the pokemon handbook to see which one they'd like to transform into first. Scott took his crystal necklace out of his pocket and slipped it on.

He ran out into the open field, he thought about the anatomy of a wolf; the way its eyes are shaped, how they hunt. The crystals around his neck began to glow a baby blue color. He then leapt in the air as the crystals shined blindingly. April and Kaitlyn watched as he transformed, the way he morphed was quick, and so fluid. By the time he landed he had fully transformed into a wolf. He had white fur and bright, golden eyes. He looked over at them, wagging his newfound tail.

"That was fun you guys should try it!" he exclaimed.

The girls looked at each other with weird expressions, they didn't think he'd be able to talk while he was in transformation. They still thought it was pretty cool. Scott stood there elegantly, waiting for one of them to try out their transformations.

"Come on! One of you try it!" he yelled.

"I'll try it! i'll try to transform into a Turtwig!" April said anxiously.

She walked up in the middle of the field. She let herself relax as she tried to transform. Her pale skin started to turn an olive green. Her ears faded into nothing. Her black hair began to harden and form upwards, turning brown. At the tip of the things that hair used to be, two leaves popped out. Her back arched and began to grow a shell, it was brown with a black stripe running through the middle and surrounding the edge. Her over all height shrunk from about five foot three to about a foot and a lower half of her jaw turned white, and she developed an overbite. Her eyes grew wider and turned yellow, instead of the usual brown. Her arms and legs shrunk, and her fingers and toes slowly disappeared. The ends of the stubs turned yellow, the nose then disappeared, leaving two nostril holes between the eyes.

It was an incredible sight, watching April transform from a normal teenage girl to this small monster. It made Kaitlyn eager to try out her powers. She decided to try and transform into a Ponyta. She walked over with her friends and tried to closed her eyes to concentrate.

Her dry skin turned into silk-like hair, and she traded her hair on her head for a glorious fiery mane. Her ears pointed and raised themselves towards the top of her head. Her face stretched out length wise. Her eyes turned brown, and her nostrils move to the front of her face. Her tail was made of fire and so were a spot just above the elbows and knees. She then traded in her hands and feet for four skinny hooves . Her body turned into that of a let out a small whinny when she was done transforming.

They all looked at each other in their new forms. They liked what they saw. April and Kaitlyn couldn't wait to see what their pokemon beings can do. April ran back towards the way they came in to get the book. The book had all the possible moves each pokemon could do, which helped them out a lot. April wanted to try and do a move called Razor Leaf. She looked at one of the trees and began to focus. The two leaves on her head began to glow. She flicked her head repeatedly, each time releasing two razor sharp leaves soaring through the air. When they came into contacts with the tree they ricocheted off and left deep marks in the bark. It was amazing the power behind such a little being.

It was Kaitlyn's turn, she decided to try out the move Flamethrower. She looked to the sky, not wanting to cause a fire in the field. She felt a slight burning in her stomach and it started to travel through her throat. The fire then burst out of her mouth, and went as far as ten feet in the fire was warm around her lips, rather than the burning inferno that's been released.

The rest of the day was filled with them training, and figure out there powers and abilities. That day , Scott learned that his transformation of a Pheonix has a diamond in his chest, that can generate sunlight into electricity that he can either use as an offense or a defensive technique.


	5. Chapter 5: A journey to the Soul Society

Chapter 5: A journey to the Soul Society

They have trained like that for the next month, daily after school. Each day the training becomes more intense as they learned new moves, combinations, abilities, and new pokemon. Scott has learned different techniques to use very slowly. He can transform into any of the mythilogical creatures and animals, but he must wait twenty minutes before he's able to transform again.

It was the last day in May. Scott, April, and Kaitlyn all met up at the field to start training. Kaitlyn transformed into a Totodile, and April transformed into a Gengar. Lately, since they have been getting used to using the moves, they decided to do one on one battles with each other. They would each stand about ten to fifteen feet away from eachother. Scott would count down and start the battle, then he would stand over on the side lines and watch.

It was Kaitlyn's move first, she could either go tactical and lower all of April's statuses, or use attack moves to defeat her quickly. She decided to go and try a little bit of both for once. She ran towards her opponent to use the move scratch. As she raised her arm to scratch April, she quickly dodged the attack. April then turned around and used her long, damp tounge to lick Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn became thrown off guard. She was dazed and confused,she couldn't tell weather or not April was standing still, or not.

Kaitlyn tried to snap out of it, but she couldn't. She then tried to use the move water gun. She squirted the water from her mouth, confident that it would hit April. The water ended up hitting Scott, knocking him off his feet. Kaitlyn then snapped out of her confusion and realized she had hit Scott.

"Sorry!" she apologized.

"It's cool. Get back in there and win!" Scott cheered.

She shook her head and ran back over towards April. April was ready for her, she was prepared to use the move Shadow Punch. Her left arm was covered with a dark energy. Her plump, purple body rushed towards her. Her large red eyes had paralyzed her, she tried to move out of the way, but she was inevitably going to get hit. The dark energy came in contact with Kaitlyn. April gave her a Shadow Punch to the jaw, it sent Kaitlyn flying all the way to the other side of the field.

Kaitlyn got up and shook the pain in her head away. _I have to step up my game, _ she thought. She got back up and let out a loud cry, and ran back over, determined to win. April ran over, trying to use lick on her again. Kaitlyn quickly got out of the way and bite down on April's long tounge. She uttered a terrible screech as she tried to shake Kailtyn off of her. She couldn't, Kailtyn just bit down harder

Finally Kaitlyn decided to let go. She did a little hop as she used the move watergun at April. April went flying through the air, only to be stopped by Kaitlyn when she jumped high in the air and used the move slash. April then fell down to the ground with great force. April then surrendered. April tried to get up, and had a friendly hand by Kaitlyn. They both then turned back into their human forms.

In the faint distance, Kaitlyn could see a figure. She couldn't quite make out who it was, she wanted to find out. _What if they saw us?_ she thought, _how are we going to cover it up? _She just had to figure out who it was. She began to jog towards the figure. It got more clear as she approached it. It was a man who wore a white jacket that touched the ground, underneath was a black robe, similar to the one she saw that one girl wore when she killed that monster. He had his black hair put up in an intricate head piece. He wore one on the top of his head, and another on the side. Around his neck, he had a white scarf. The man suddenly saw her, then disappeared. He stood tall at about six feet tall.

She looked around seeing if she had missed him leaving, but she couldn't find anything. She looked back at her friends, they were on there way to catch up with her. She the looked off into the woods, and saw the man in the distance. She ran to try and catch up with him. She ran and as she got closer, a large arch appeared, with a glowing light coming from it. Kailtyn hid behind a tree to prevent from being seen. The man slowly, and gracefully, walked into the light.

When she was sure he was gone she came out from behind the tree. She gazed at the large gateway to some mystical place. She reached out to touch the light, when she was startled by her friends.

"What the hell is that?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, and why'd you run off?" April asked.

"I thought I saw this guy, and when I got close to him he disappeared, then I found him and he walked into this thing." Kailtyn explained.

"I think we should go, who knows what's behind that thing." April persuaded.

" I want to know who that guy is, and if he's in here then i'm going through." Kaitlyn said.

"Can I come?" Scott pleaded.

"If you want, know one's stopping you."Kaitlyn said.

"Come on guys, you don't know what could be behind that light. There might be something that could kill us!" April tried to talk them out of going.

"Calm down, if you want to stay behind then stay, but I'm going in." Kailtyn said.

She looked at the giant gate, and slowly stepped inside. The light incased her as she stepped in. It felt cold, and damp. She looked down, and saw no ground, just pure blackness, she looked all around, it was pitch black except for a small light on the far end. She was weary when she took her first step. There something there, like an invisible floor under her feet. She took a good, solid step out into the blackness. As she started to make her way to the faint light at the end, Scott and April came stumbling in.

"Wow, it's really dark in here." Scott said.

" Is this where the guy went?" April asked.

"Yeah, I think he went down to that light over there."Kaitlyn said.

Kaitlyn led the way to the light. The light grew bigger, and bigger the faster they approached it. They finally got to the end, and jumped throught the light. On the other side of the light was. There were tons of small houses with orange rooves. People were walking about, some people were talking, and kids were playing tag in the streets. All of the people there looked very unwealthy. The group walked through the streets, looking around for that guy that they had seen.

They found a sign not too far from a local vender they visited. On the large sign had the name of the place we were at, called the Rukon District. On the back of the sign there was a map of the place. There was a large part of the map the was name named the Soul Society. From what was shown on the map, the Soul Society was outlined in a think red circle. This particularly intrigued Kaitlyn. Why does there need to be a wall up around this region? What's in there? Kaitlyn had to find out what was there.

They looked at the map, and decided the quickest way there was to go through District eighty. They headed off towards District eighty. They were stopped frequently by little children who wanted to play with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Busted

Byakuya Kuchiki had had a strange feeling ever since he visited the world of the living. Ever since he saw that girl in that meadow, he's had the strangest feeling that she had seen him. _That couldn't be, no ordinary human being could see a soul reaper. Nonsense, she was just a normal human. She did not see me, _He thought to himself. He decided he needed to get out and get some fresh air. He wanted to pay his sister, Rukia Kuchiki, a visit. Rukia was out with Renji Abarai, they were both sitting down, talking and drinking tea.

"Why hello brother!" Rukia greeted," Won't you join us?" she offered.

"Thank you," he stated as he sat down with them.

"So, what brings you by brother?" Rukia asks, sipping her tea.

" I thought it would be nice to drop by, and get some fresh air." he said.

All three of them drank tea and talked for a while. Sirens went off in the middle of the Soul quickly ceased there tea time to go see what the problem were told by a lower rank soul reaper that was keeping guard, that an unidentified substance has appeared in District eighty of the Rukon District. All lieutenants, and captains be on the look out. Byakuya took Renji and headed for District eighty-one, so they can trap them before they get to the Soul Society. Rukia met up with her Captain and they left for District eighty.

Back in District eighty, Kaitlyn, April and Scott were calmly walking along the street. The streets were bare, excpet for a few people here and there, though they didn't look too friendly. Kaitlyn heard a faint sound coming from the Soul Society. She stopped April and Scott to see if she can figure out why the sirens are on. She couldn't figure out why the sirens are going off. She looked up, and saw two people, who looked like they were flying, coming towards them. Kaitlyn recognized the one person who was coming towards them. It was the girl who had killed that beast. The people then jumped down to the ground. Kaitlyn, for the first time, got a good look at the girl infront of her. She was very short, and she had big violet colored eyes. She had a few strands of hair hanging between her eyes. She looked very similar to that guy he saw earlier.

The man beside her was a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance. His hair is white, although his eyebrows are black. His hair is long, almost reaching to his waist. He had beautiful green eyes. He wore the same attire as that man Kaitlyn had seen earlier, only with a different symbol on his back. They didn't look too pleased that they were there.

"You are trespassing on the Soul Society grounds. State your business." The man said.

"Who are you two?" Scott asked.

" I am Jūshirō Ukitake, captain of the thirteenth division of the thirteen court guard squads." announced the man.

"And I am Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant of the thirteenth division of the thirteen court guard squads." She introduced.

" I saw you before." Kaitlyn said to Rukia.

Rukia stood silent, she remembered looking Kaitlyn in the eyes as she fled after killing the monster. She saw the fear and confusion in her eyes. She wanted to talk to her, but the duties of being a lieutenant of the thirteen court guard squads is that their duty comes before all else, and she had another monster to kill.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"I saw you, we all saw you, kill a monster." Kaitlyn said.

_Hollows, _she thought. She wasn't supposed to be in the world of the living at that time, " That's ridiculous, I was never in the world of the living." she lied.

"But, I saw you. And that big ass thing that you were chasing!" Kaitlyn exclaimed.

Rukia ignored her and went on with what they were sent to do.

"We must take you all into custody now, please come with us." Said Juhiro

"But, we didn't do anything!" Kaitlyn argued.

"Please, don't make us have to use force!"Rukia warned.

" Go ahead, we didn't do anything!" Scott yelled.

Rukia put one hand on the end of her sword handle.

"Whoa, no need to bring out your sword." Scott said.

" You idiot, it's not a sword it's a Zanpakuto!" Rukia said as she withdrew her Zanpakuto.

She was stopped by her captain, he then drew his Zanpakuto. he looked at Rukia then back at them.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, which one will it be?" He asked.

Kaitlyn and the others agreed to go with them. They then disappeared, then came back.

"Sorry, forgot you guys are mortals." Juhiro laughed.

They were walked into up to the Soul Society walls. They were enormous, and the gate which they are to walk through is even larger than expected. The ground rumbled as the gates slid open, as they walked through, the gate closed behind them. The buildings and streets already seemed so much nicer then back in the Districts. There were a bunch of people wearing the same robe attire as Rukia. As they were being escorted to who knows where, the people that reside there were stang at them. Kaitlyn could feel their judging eyes.

Rukia and Jushiro lead them to a large building in the middle of the Soul Society. They were led through many hallways, passed many different rooms. They all finally stopped at a door at the very end of a hallway. Jushiro Opened it, and the gentleman he was, held the door open for everyone. Kaitlyn was the first to walk in, she saw a very old man sitting behind a table, drinking tea. He has red eyes, and a very long beard with eyebrows to match There are a pair of long perpendicular scars on the top of his head. He wore a very large jacket, similar to the one Jushiro wears, but instead of wearing it normally he has it draped over his shoulders.

"What are you doing in the Soul Society?"the old mans asked.

"Uh, sorry sir, it's just we saw this guy and-" Kaitlyn tired to explain.

"What person are you talking about?" he asked.

"I don't know." Kaitlyn said.

" Wait, who are you anyways?" Scott asked.

" I am Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, The Head Captain of the thirteen court guard squads." he announced, " Who are all of you?"

" My name is Kaitlyn, these are my friends, April and Scott." Kaitlyn introduced.

" What are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked again.

" This man was out in one of the fields we were training in - for track- and we thought he was watching us," Kailtyn explained, " and when we went to go see who he is, and he disappeared. I then saw him over in the woods and he was about to go in this giant thing. We decided to follow him, but we got lost."

Yamamoto just stared at them, not speaking a word. He then looked over at Jushiro, then Rukia, then back at Kaitlyn. He sipped his tea as he decided what to do.

"I want these three to Incarceration." He said.

"WHAT!" Scott yelled, "Just for coming to this place? That's retarded!"

" Enough! Rukia escort these three to their cells." Yamamoto commanded.

Rukia led them to the prison. At first it didn't look like a prison, just a normal looking building. The inside was really nice. It looked nothing like any of the prisons on Earth. Each one of them had their own cell, one right next to another. Kaitlyn was in the first, Scott in the second, and April in the third. Rukia left, and a man came by, giving them a white.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Prison Break

The first night of being in jail, and it wasn't that bad. The cells didn't have anything, but it was at least better than any other prison in the human world. They stayed in the prison for a week, each day Rukia would come by and bring them some food.

"This sucks!" Scott sighed.

"This is all your fault Kaitlyn." April accused.

"What? How is it my fault?" She asked.

"You were the one who just _had _to find out where that gate went to. If it wasn't for your damn curiostiy we wouldn't be in this mess!" April yelled.

"You guys didn't have to come with me!" Kaitlyn yelled.

"Guys, stop!" Scott interupted, "This isn't getting us anywhere. We have weird powers right? Let's use 'em to get the hell out of here." Scott suggested.

" I don't think that's such a good idea, we'll get in more trouble than we are in now." April said.

"Nothing's going to happen. With the powers we have, we're unstopable." Scott said.

" You saw that Rukia girl! She had a Zapakuto with her, and you saw her take down that huge monster. If we do this we could get into something we don't want to. Please guys, we can't do that." April pleaded.

" Nothing is going to happen, as long as we have each others back." Kaitlyn said.

"Okay, let's do this. What are we going to do?" April asked.

They thought long and hard about it, for a few days. They wanted to make a getaway that wouldn't be easily noticable. Then, Scott had an idea.

" I got it!" he exclaimed.

" What is it?" April asked.

" Well, you guys can turn into pokemon that can teleport places right?" He lowered down to a whisper as a man strolled by.

"Yeah, a few. How are you going to get out?" Kaitlyn asked.

" Well, I can turn into something that can fit through these bars, and get on April's back and then we can teleport out of here." Scott explained.

They had to admit, for the first time Scott had a good idea. It couldn't hurt to try. They decided to try his idea. Kaitlyn transformed into an Alakazam, April tranformed into the legendary pokemon, Mew. Scott decided to transform into a small red-eyed tree frog. Scott then hopped out of this cell, went to April's cell and climbed on her back.

Scott gave an 'okay let's do this' croak. Both Kaitlyn and April teleported. As a blinding light came from both of their cells, they were gone. Although, they forgotten one crucial part of the plan. Where to teleport to. Scott and April had teleported back to District eighty, while Kaitlyn had teleported just outside of the prison.

_Shit. Where'd they go? _Kaitlyn looked around to try and see if they were anywhere around her. There was no one. She turned back onto her human form and went looking for them.

Back in District eighty, Scott and April teleported right in the heart of District eighty. They soon realized Kaitlyn wasn't with them, and began to panic. Scott got off of April and they both went back to thier human forms.

"Where could she be?" Scott asked.

" I don't know. What if she's still back inside the Soul Society?" April asked.

" Then we'll have to go back and get her." Scott said.

"We can't do that!" April yelled, " If we get caught then we'll all get put back in that jail for life, or worse!"

" That's not going to happen. Come on, let's go find her." Scott said as he began to walk down the street.

Back in the Soul Society Prison, A man was going to take the prisoners to the work yard. He got to the cells of Kaitlyn, Scott, and April, realizing that they are gone. The man began to panic and ran to the see Yamamoto. Yamamoto heard the news, and without a change in expression, he ordered the sixth, tenth, thirteeth divisons to handle their capture. They were ordered to split up and search for the run aways, and bring them down, with by means possible. They were all going to first search inside the Soul Society gates, then go search in the Rukon District.

As Kaitlyn searched for her lost friends, she made sure she wouldn't be seen easily. She hid behind buildings, and in bushes. She was not going to go anywhere without her friends. As she scurried behind one of the the many buildings, she was found. She was found by a man with red hair put up into a ponytail, and he has tribal tattoos on his head, that's covered up by a white bandana. He wore a black robe like everyone else. He rested a Zanpakuto over his shoulder.

"Well, welll,well, look what we have here," said the man, "We got ourselves a runaway." He had a nice grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Kaitlyn asked.

" I'm Renji Abarai, lieutenant of the sixth division of the thirteen court guard squads. And who might you be?"

"I'm Kaitlyn." she said blankly.

Renji took his Zanpakuto off of his shoulder and pointed it at Kaitlyn, " Are you gonna come with me, or will we have to battle?" he asked.

"I'm not going with you, or anybody until I find my friends." Kaitlyn said forcefully.

"Lovely, prepare to lose then." He smiled,

Renji charged for her, swiping his Zanpakuto once. Kaitlyn quickly dodged, knocking herself to the ground.

"Jesus! what are you doing, trying to kill me!" she screamed.

" That's the plan." he said.

That got Kaitlyn furious, she stood up, and wiped the dirt from her pants. She then transformed into a Lucario, and she was ready to fight. renji couldn't believe his eyes. He thought she was just a normal human who found her way into the Soul Society by accident. _This girl is stronger than she appears, _Renji thought to himself.

"Can't we just talk?" Kaitlyn asked.

" I don't think the need for talking is necessary." he said as he took his Zanpakuto out of it's holder.

He swiped at Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn barely dodging each strike by a hair. Stwipe after swipe Kaitlyn dodged them, until she made one wrong move. Renji cut her arm, deep. She moaned in pain as she held her arm. She tried to hold back the pain far enough to use the move Close Combat. She jumped up and landed infront of Renji. She started kicking and punching about. Renji was hit a few times, until he jumped back.

" You're pretty light on your feet." Renji commented, " But can you handle this?"

He stretched out his arm, and extended his Zanpakuto, he grinned slighty.

"Bankai!" he yelled.

His Zanpakuto began to glow red, and the air around it got sucked into the red glow. The Zanpakuto started to form into, what seemed like a large skeletal snake, with a baboon skull. Kaitlyn could only watch in awe as the magnificant Zanpakuto transformed.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji screamed.

The large skeleton screech as it barreled towards Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn froze, paralyzed with fear. It grabbed Kaitlyn with its massive jaws. It stretched out as high in the sky as it could and slammed her to the ground. She yet out a loud yell as she impacted the hard ground. Kaitlyn tried hard to catch her breath, but her lungs refused any oxygen to enter. She tried to stand, but her limbs refused to move.

She was finally able to move, and slowly stood up. Blood was dripping from her cut. The Zanpakuto started to come back for a second attack. Kaitlyn raised both of her hands, and made a ball of energy using the aurora around her. The Zanpakuto inching closer to her, she released the aurora sphere into the beasts large gaping mouth. The sphere then exploded in its mouth, causing both it and Renji to jump backwards. Kaitlyn then jumped up, onto the Zanpakuto's skull and used the move force palm.

A blast of energy was released from her palms, exploding into the baboon skull. The strenth of the move shattered the skull of the Zanpakuto. Kaitlyn jumped back down, as the rest of the skeleton fell to pieces. She looked over at Renji's shocked face, and smiled.

_What the hell just happened? That strength, she had the power to destroy Zabimaru's Bankai. But how? _he thought to himself. He watched as Kailtyn was panting of exhaustion. _She won't beable to defend against Zabimaru's Shikai. _He then grinned again, chuckling.

"Roar!" He yelled.

The Zanpakuto then transformed into a segemented blade with pick-like protrusions on each segment. The Zanpakuto stretched outwards, towards Kaitlyn. She then noticed it towards her, and jumped up above it, avoiding the attack. Then, just as fast as it came towards her, it navigated its way towards her. She dodged it again and again. Multiple times she dodged each time.

She began to slow down a little. She was afraid of being cut by this transformation. It wouldn't cut her just once, it would slice through wherever it hit multiple times. She then jumped as far away from the Zanpakuto as she could and used the move protect. A forcefield was created around her out of her aurora. The Zanpakuto tried to attack, but was deflected by the protection made by Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn thought the move would give her enough time to think about what to do next. _I can't stay like this forever. He's going to kill me if I keep fighting like this. I need to find a way to immobilize his Zanpakuto, but how? _Then it hit her.

Renji called back his Zanpakuto.

" Are you ever going to come out of there, or am I going to have to make you?" he said with a sigh of annoyance.

Kaitlyn let the forcefield melt away, then stood there waiting for an attack.

"I can tell you're tired." Renji said, "It'll just make it a whole lot easier to take you down now."

He let Zabimaru loose again. It charged for Kaitlyn, without hesitation. Kaitlyn then jumped out of the way. Confused on where she went, Renji looked around for her. She then jumped right infront of him, and used the move Force Palm again.

A big explosion had encased the two in smoke. Renji penetrated it, flying into a building, and leaving his Zanpakuto behind. Kaitlyn kicked the Zanpakuto to the side and rushed towards Renji. She then used the move Cloase Combat. Kick after kick, punch after punch, Renji took it all.

He lies there, broken and nose bleeding, along with other scracthes from Kaitlyn's last attack. He was broken not phsycally, but mentally. His loss had started to put him into a depression. Renji tried reaching for his Zanpakuto, but Kaitlyn stopped him by stepping on his arm, and kicking it farther away from him. she now stands there above him, looking menacingly at his limp body.

"Are you going to give up?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'll never give up. You'll have to kill me before I've given up." Renji said.

"Dude, I never wanted to_ kill _you, just wanted you to leave me the hell alone." Kaitlyn said, helping Renji up

" No one ever plans to kill anyone, but it happens anyways. I was just told you were a wanted criminal on the run, and I was sent to find you and your friends. So were other Soul Reapers."

" Soul what?" Kaitlyn questioned.

" You mean, you've never heard of Soul reapers, and you're here in the Soul Society?" Renji was suprised, she couldn't have came this far not knowing what a soul reaper is.

"Sorry, never heard of 'em."

"Say, what did you get arrested for anyways?" Renji asked.

They went to Renji's home in the Soul Society, and talked over tea. Kaitlyn told hime everything. From her and her friends buying the things they bought from the Chinese antique shop, to the time they got arrested.

"Damn," he said, "You really are just a normal teenager. You were just in the wrong places at the wrong time."

"You can say that again." Kaitlyn said while she sipped her tea.

"So you really have no clue what a Soul reaper is, or anything about them?" Renji asked.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn said, feeling embarrassed.

Renji laughed, "Well, if there are some soul reapers out there who want to kill you, i think you should know what they are."

He told her everything about soul reapers he saw fit was apropriate for her to know. He told her what they do for a living, and how you can tell the difference between a lieutenant and a captain. He also told her about the Zanpakuto and that they all have their own names. Renji told her his Zanpakuto's name in Zabimaru. He also told her about Shunpo, or flash step, which a lot of soul reapers use to dodge and attack foes.

"Thanks for giving me the info. on the soul reaper stuff, I should really get going if I want to find my friends." Kaitlyn said.

"Do you have any clue where they could be?" Renji asked.

"They might be in District eighty, in the Rukon District."

"Seriously? That is one of the worst places in the Rukon District, It's full of criminal activity." Renji said.

" I should try and find them before it gets dark out." Kaitlyn said .

"Yeah, that would be a good thing. Well, I wish I could help you, but I do have to turn you back into Yamamoto." Renji said.

"Please don't, I beg you! I need to find my friends." Kaitlyn pleaded.

"Well, I guess I could let you go." Renji contemplated.

" Oh thank you! You won't regret this decison, I'll find my friends and stay out of the Soul Society forever!" Kaitlyn thanked as she got up.

Renji snuck her out of his home, and sent her on her way to find her friends.

In the Rukon District, Scott and April were busily working at finding Kaitlyn. They screamed her name and looked everywhere. It was almost dark out. They hoped to find their friend before it got fully dark outside. They were starting to get nervous. They had never been in the Rukon District. They didn't know how dangerous this place actually was. They kept on their toes as they searched.

A stick snapped behind them. They jumped back and tried to look around, but saw nothing.

"Who's there?" Scott asked. No one answered. Scott had the feeling someone was there. He didn't want to move until he found out who was there.

" I said who's there?" he asked once again.

A dog came out of the shrubs behind them. They both laughed in relief. Scott aproached the dog, bent down and scratched the dog behind its ears.

"You scared the crap out of us little guy." he said to the dog. The dog jumped up and licked his face. He laughed and fell on his back, letting the dog lick him more. Suspiciously, the dog stopped licking him and ran away, tail between his legs. Scott stood up, quite confused.

" What the hell was that about?" Scott asked.

" It's because of me." said a man behind them.

It startled them, they both turned around and saw a short man. He had pretty, turquoise eyes and white, spiked hair. He wore a sleevless white jacket and a sash over his shoulder held together by a star clip. He looked very serious as he approached them.

"Who are you?" April asked.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, I am captain of the tenth division of the thirteen court guard squads." he introduced, " I am here for your arrest."

They looked at him suprised, they still hadn't found Kaitlyn.

"We're not going anywhere!" Scott said.

"What! Are you insane? Why can't we ever just do as people say?" April said.

"If you refuse to go with me, then I must kill you." Toshiro said.

"You? Kill _us_?" Scott laughed, " Yeah, okay. We'll just see about that."

Toshiro withdrew his Zanpakuto from its holder. "Then prepare to fight." he said.

Scott, without hesitation, turned into a large Pheonix, with a diamond in its chest. April now, had no choice but to transform into a pokemon. She transformed into a small Vaporeon. Toshiro was suprised when he saw the two transform into amazing creatures, although he did not show it. He instead raised his Zanpakuto.

Scott was the first to attack. He flew up high in the sky, his feathers glistened in the moonlight. He let out a breathtaking sreech as he dove down to attack Toshiro. Talons out, he expected to grab Toshiro, but was quickly thrown off that plan when Toshiro blocked Scott's talons with his Zanpakuto.

Toshiro pushed Scott away and charged for April. He swiped once at her, she jumped up to avoid it. Apri had water shoot up from her stomach at lightning-fast speed to use the move Hydro pump. The water shot out fast, Toshiro quickly disappeared and reappeared behind her. She was too slow to turn around, as for Toshiro swiped his sword and slashed April in her back. She fell to her knees with the excruciating pain.

Scott flew towards Toshiro to cause a distraction. The diamond glowed intensly as he neared Toshiro. Scott suddenly stopped, and opened his beak. A bright ball of fire escaped from it and flew towards Toshiro. He tried using flash step, but the dense ball of fire followed him wherever he went. He was hit, right beneath his rib cage.

Toshiro flew in the air. _These two are nothing to play with,_ he thought. He spun around to face them in the air. He put both hands out, he then grabbed his left arm with his right.

"Bakudo number sixty-three! Sajo Sabaku!" Toshiro yelled.

A bright light beamed from his hands, and fell upon Scott. The light wrapped around Scott, making him unable to move. Scott struggled to try and break free from the trap. All who was left to take care of was April, whom was already wounded. Toshiro refused to use his Bankai to defeat these two.

"Hado number thirty-one, Shakkaho." He whispered.

A red ball materialized on the tips of his index and middle finger. He then released the red energy towards April. April noticed the red ball coming towards her. She managed to jump out of the way. She then found all of the aurora she could produce and used it to crerate a beam to shoot out at Toshiro. He quickly dodged the attack, and used the Hado once again, this time it caught April off guard and knocked her to the ground. From the pain, she transformed back into her human form.

The weak, and powerless April now lies there, unable to move. As she looks up, she sees Toshiro before her. He has his Zanpktuo raised, speaking words. April cannot hear what he is saying. All she hears is a loud ringing in her ear. As it started to go away, she heard him speak.

"So, now, are you ready to die?" he asked, lifting his Zanapkuto above him.

April closed her eyes as he swung down. She heard a sound, that sounded like two swords crossing paths. She looked up and saw a tall man standing infront of her. He was wearing a black robe like everyone else, and he wore a red sash around his shoulder. He had orange hair as well.

"Toshiro, what the hell are you doing?" the man asked.

"Ichigo! Get out of my way, these two are fugitives. I was told to help bring them in." Toshiro explained.

"Ichigo?" April whispered to herself.

"Calm down, these two are with me. You have the wrong people." Ichigo said.

" For some reason I don't believe you." Toshiro said.

"What? What do you mean you don't believe me?" Ichigo yelled.

While those two were arguing, April tuned them both out. _ Where did he come from? How did I not notice him come by? I would have noticed a man with that kind of hair around, _she thought. Soon enough, April had blacked out

April woke up, in a girl's room. A teenager was knelt above her, she looked down at her stomach, which had a nasty burn to it. Right above the burn was a yellow light. It was coming from the girl knelt above her. She looked at the girl, she had orange hair, and a blue clip in her hair, shaped like a flower. The girl stared back at April, smiling.

"Looks like she's awake." the girl said.

"Thanks Orihime." Ichigo thanked.

"Where am I?" April asked.

"You're back in the world of the living." Orihime said.

"So, what were you two doing here in the Rukon District?" Ichigo asked.

" Our friend Kaitlyn saw this guy and went to go look for him, then we found this huge gate thing that led us here. We then found the Soul Society and we got arrested. Scott thought it would be a good idea to break out, so we got out, but we lost Kaitlyn." April explained.

" Damn. I could help you find your friend if you want." Ichigo offered.

"That would be great!" April said.

"If she's still alive." Scott said.

April punched him in the arm. He let out a loud yelp.

"I was just saying. That guy we went up against was tough, and he was just a kid! If an adult wanted to fight her she'd be screwed!" Scott explained.

"Let's just hope we find her before the other soul reapers do." Ichigo said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Unexpected Finish

Kaitlyn has been searching all night for April and Scott. She thought the best way to not be noticed would be to transform into something that people wouldn't find suspicious. So, she transformed into a Glameow, to protect herself. She walked through the streets, searching for her friends. Her stomach growled loudly. She hadn't eaten at all since yesterday, before the broke out of prison. She neede to find food fast.

There was a little food shop on the corner. Sh scampered behind a bush and transformed back into a human. She walked into the shop, and immediately all eyes were on her. She got nervous, everyone was wearing their soul reaper uniform. She was the only one who wore a white robe. She could see the suspicion in the man's eyes behind the counter. She walked up to the counter to order some food.

"Say, who are you?" the man asked.

"Uh, my name is Kailtyn Bier. I- I am captain of the twelfth division of the thirteen court guard squads." she lied.

"You don't look like a Captain of a squad that's for sure." he said.

"That's because, uh- I'm not actually a captain. I'm more of a captain in training." she lied once again.

The man didn't buy the excuse and rushed off to go tell Yamamoto. In the panic Kaitlyn transformed back into Glameow and snuck outside. She was still very hungry. She kept looking for her friends. She looked high and low for them, trying not to be distracted from her growling stomach.

She ran into a woman who was purchasing some alcohol and snacks. She had orange hair and large breasts. She tall and had a beautiful hour glass figure. The woman looked down at Kaitlyn and smiled.

"Oh, are you a cute little thing." she said as she picked up Kaitlyn.

The woman carried Kaitlyn in one hand and the alcohol and snacks in the other. It was an awkward travel to the woman's house. Kaitlyn was hung from her arm like she was carrying a purse. They finally got to the woman's apartment. She put her things on the counter, the began to hold Kaitlyn and cuddle her while calling her various stupid pet names. Soon enough she poured herslef something to drink, still cuddling Kaitlyn.

The woman was now fully drunk. Kaitlyn felt awkward, as she did around anyone who's drunk, until Toshiro walked in. He saw the woman drunk on the floor and began to get annoyed

"Rangiku stop your fooling around and get up!" he scolded.

"Look Toshiro! I found a cat!" Rangiku announced drunkingly.

"Get up now! We have fugitives to find!" he said annoyed.

Kaitlyn was shocked. _They had been looking for us? _she thought. She needed to get out of there and fast, before Toshiro noticed. Kaitlyn calmly started to walk out, when Rangiku grabbed her and began to cuddle her again. Kaitlyn got annoyed and scratched Rangiku across the face. She let go of Kaitlyn and sobered up. Kaitlyn then ran past Toshiro and out the door.

Ichigo snuck April and Scott back into the Soul Society, to look for their friend Kaitlyn. Ichigo walked into a food shop to see if they saw someone odd around, while Scott and April stayed outside.

"Hey buddy, have you seen a girl around here? kind of short, probably wearing a white Prisoners uniform?" Ichigo asked the man behind the counter.

"As a matter of fact, I have. She came by pretending to be a "captain in training". I knew it was a scam and I went to go get someone, but when I came bak she was gone." The man explained.

"Anyone might have an idea where she went?" he asked the crowd inside the shop. No one answered, so he left.

Outside, Scott and April were sitting on the curve, waiting for Ichigo to come out.

"Well, they said they saw her. Have no clue where she ran off to though." He said looking around.

He then saw Rangiku turn the corner. He forced Scott and April to hide behind a bush. Rangiku looked troubled, so he went up to go talk to her.

"Hey Rangiku, what;s wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I found a stray cat and it ran off." she said, "It was the cutest little thing too. It was gray and had a curly tail."

In the bush Scott and April knew Rangiku was talking about Kaitlyn. When Ichigo was done talking to her, they pulled him into the bush.

"That lady was talking about Kaitlyn!" April exclaimed.

"Who, Rangiku?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, where does she live? She couldn't be too far from there." April said.

Ichigo led them to where Rangiku lived. They looked around the outside of her house. Scott heard a noise in a bush over by a window to her neighbor. He reached out to grab the bush. A cat jumped out and startled him. It was Kaitlyn. Out of happiness, Scott squeezed and hugged her. She scratched his face to make him let go. She then transformed back into her human form.

"We found you!" Scott said excitedly, rubbing his face.

"So, your Kaitlyn?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, and who might you be carrot top?" Kaitlyn joked.

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki." he said, sounding annoyed.

"Back away from them, Ichigo." said a voice from behind them.

Kaitlyn turned around to see who it was. It was that man she had seen in the field that led her to this place. He looked very serious, like he had a job to do and nothing was going to get in his way.

"It's you!" she yelled.

"Who, him? We don't even know him." April said.

"He's the guy I saw in the meadow!" Kaitlyn identified.

Every one was shocked, but not as shocked as Byakuya. That girl he saw in the field had followed him, and she brought her friends along. Not only that, but they are the ones he must capture.

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the sixth division of the thirteen court guard squads." he introduced, "You all are under arrest for escaping the Soul Society Prison."

"Calm down Byakuya! It's all a mistake, they didn't do anything!" Ichigo said.

"Butt out Ichigo, this isn't your battle." he said, withdrawing his Zanpakuto.

"I won't let you hurt them!" he yelled, "They did nothing, they were following _ you_ because they thought you were spying on them training." Ichigo blamed.

Byakuya refused to listen anymore, He withdrew his Zanpakuto and put it to his face.

"Scatter." he mumbled.

His Zanpakuto glowed a rosy pink. The blade turned into a bunch of small rose petals. Kaitlyn looked over at Ichigo, his eyes got wide.

"Run!" he yelled.

They didn't listen and Ichigo had to protect them. He took out his large Zanpakuto and raised it up, blocking the petals from making contact with them.

"Why are you afraid of little flower petals hitting us?" Scott joked.

"These aren't flower petals," he said, trying harder to block the power of the Zanpakuto, "Thery're millions of small blades."

Kaitlyn saw that Ichigo was struggling to hold back the attack. She wanted to help, but didn't know how. Then, she had a plan.

Kaitlyn snuck out of sight, while Ichigo was still struggling. He turned around to find her gone, and the other two were whispering something. At first, he thought that Kaitlyn came to her senses and left. Then he saw her crawling around in the background. He tried to ingnore her and kept trying to defend the other two. _What the hell is she doing now? Is she trying to get herself killed? _He took a second look at her, as she transformed into a Scyther. _What is she up to? _he thought.

"Is this all you have got Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked.

"Why won't you just- leave them alone!" he shouted.

"I have strict orders from Yamamoto to brings these three into custody." he said.

"Hey! Byakuya! Stop, now!" Kaitlyn yelled.

Byakuya stopped his attack on Ichigo and looked behind him. Byakuya was surprised when he saw what Kaitlyn had transformed into. He turned around to face her.

" We never did anything! There should be no reason why you're attacking us. Just because an old man said to? Don't you think that if we were dangerous, your lieutenant would be dead by now?" Kaitlyn said.

"Renji Abarai isn't dead because you spared his life, something I never intend to do." he said.

In an instant, Byakuya used flash step, and tried to slash Kaitlyn in two. Kaitlyn managed to dodge the attack just in time. She used her hands, which transformed into two large blades, as a way to defend herself from the attacking Byakuya. But, Byakuya was too fast for her. As fast as he stepped towards her, he sliced her on her right shoulder. In the same instance, he slashed her right across her abdominal area. She fell to the ground in agonizing pain.

Byakuya stood over her, ready to make the final strike, when he was caught off guard by April. She had transformed into a Rapidash, and used the move Double Kick. She sadly missed the attack, when Byakuya moved aside. Scott charged for him when he transformed into a minotaur. Byakuya blocked the full impact with his Zanpakuto. They were both at a strong-willed stand off.

"Stop this fighting!" another man had called out.

Both of them had stopped to see who it was calling the duel to a halt. It was non other than Yamamoto, who had been watching the entire time.

"Captain Yamamoto, what are you doing here?" Byakuya asked.

"I wanted to see how well my captains and liuetenants are handling my request." he said.

"Hey old man, why did you arrest these three in the first place? It's not like they did anything illegal, they just wanted to find out what the hell this place was." Ichigo asked.

"They were trespassing on Soul Society grounds." Yamamoto said.

" Yamamoto these three did nothing wrong, just leave them alone!" Ichigo was persistant.

Yamamtoto thought about it for a while. "Very well," he said, "Since you have seen the Soul Society, you now must meet the rest of the captains and lieutenants."

"So, what does that mean? We can come here whenever we want?" Scott asked.

"Of course not when you want, but I shall grant it you may be able to come by every once in a while or when it's an emergency." Yamamoto permited.

"How come I didn't get this kind of treatment when I was here for the first time." Ichigo asked.

Yamamoto ignored his question and requested Byakuya tell everyone to meet them in the conference room. Byakuya did not seem very happy about it. Yamamoto wanted to heal everyone before they were to meet all of the captains and lieutenants. He took them to his apartment to heal them all.

Once they were all healed and healthy, they left for the Soul Society's conference room. It wasn't that far from where they had stayed to get healed. They walked in the room, and the eyes of many strangers met theirs. A couple of them they recognized, like Renji, Toshiro, Byakuya, Rukia, and Rangiku.

It felt weird for the three, seeing these people, and them not having them look like they wanted to kill them. They all had their happy faces on, except for a few. Each person came up to them and itroduced themselves. The people they have met previously had re-introduced themselves, and apologized for their behavior. It was nice, not having to hide from these people for a change.

After they were all introduced the meeting quickly ended. Hinamori Momo came up to talk to them.

"Kaitlyn we should get back to our world. Our parents are probably worried sick about us." April said.

"Yeah, we should get going." Kaitlyn agreed.

"I'll take you guys." Byakuya offered.

They were a little bit hesitant when he asked, but they accepted his offer to take them back to the World of the Living. They walked outside, and went to the gates between the Soul Society and the Rukon District. He then created the portal between both the worlds for them to go through.

"By the way, this is not called a weird gate. It's called a Senkaimon." Sounding irritated when he said it.

They thanked him and went back to their world. When they came out the other side of the Senkaimon, they were in the middle of the Woodland Park. It was almost noon, they were missing class. As the Senkaimon closed, they started off to school.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Oddities of the book

After their time in the Soul Society, they were back in the World of the Living training for the day they meet with the dragon that the old man at the Chinese antique shop had said was going to show up. They all had trained very hard. Once in a while Ichigo would show up to help.

Since they got back, Scott has grown stronger using his Pheonix form, and he has also found many new forms to transform into. Kaitlyn ha grown much stronger. She is very fond of using the forms Scyther, Lucario, and Articuno. April, on the other hand, hasn't grown as strong as Scott and Kaitlyn, but she has learned to use her moves in battle more strategically.

One day, while Scott and April were battling, Kaitlyn decided to go for a walk in the woods. While she was walking she heard rustling in a bush beside her. She reached for the bush, expecting for a squirrel, skunk, or something. Instead, a man, dressed in black and red jumped out and tackled her to the ground. The oonly part of the man that was showing was his right eye, which was a pale green. She looked to the side of him, he was holding a Zanapkuto. She was confused, _Can't only soul reapers carry Zanpakuto's? Who the hell is this, and why is he attacking me? _

Kaitlyn struggled to break free of the man's grip, but she couldn't.

"He's coming." said the man.

"Who?" Kaitlyn asked, still struggling.

"The one you released from the book." he said.

The man got up, then ran off. Kailtyn wanted to go after him, but she decided to go back and tell the others instead.

"What?" Scott asked, astonished.

"Wait, he was holding a Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, he also said that the one who we released from the book is coming." Kaitlyn said, "Do you think it could be that dragon?"

"Maybe we should go see the man at the antique shop, he might know." April said.

"While you do that, I'll head over to the Soul Society to see if I can find some information on that guy you saw." Ichigo offered.

They went their seperate ways, Ichigo headed for the Soul Society, and the others going towards the Chinese Antique Shop. When they got to the antique shop, the man was about to close up shop. They stopped him just in time.

"Sir, we have some trouble." Kaitlyn said.

"And what might that be?" the man asked.

"That dragon you said we released along with our powers, he's coming." April said.

Shock rose over the man's face. He quickly unlocked the door and rushed everyone in. He then locked the door behind him.

"This is very bad," said the man, "This dragon is very dangerous."

"We kind of figured that when you rushed us in here and locked the door." Scott said sarcastically.

The old man ignored Scott and began to speak only to April and Kaitlyn.

" Tell me, how do you know he is coming?" the old man asked.

"I was walking around in the woods and this guy came out of no where and told me he was coming." Kaitlyn explained, "The guy was all covered up except for one eye."

"Odd, I don't remember the story saying anything about henchmen."

"What should we do?" Scott asked.

"You should prepare. This dragon is very strong, it will take all of your energy to stop him."

"This is insane! First, soul reapers, then dragons that want to kill us!" April whispered to Kaitlyn.

"Thanks a lot sir, We'll train long and hard until he shows up."

" If he has henchmen, you will need to defeat them before they let you touch the dragon." the old man warned.

The three ran back to the field to find Ichigo. They waited for a long while, they decided to train while they waited for him to arrive. Kaitlyn wanted to try something new, they went two on one. It was Scott and Kaitlyn against April. April had transformed into a Flygon. She quickly sprouted kite-shaped wings, and a tail with three diamonds at the end. Her eyes buldged and moved towards the top of her head. Kailtyn transformed into Lucario. Scott transformed into one of his new forms, Orthus.

Orthus is a two-headed hound. It has two monsterous jaws that can snap a full sized oak tree in half. As Scott transformed, his head split in two and had dog-like features. He formed four, muscular dog legs, replacing his old limbs. His skin turned into blood red fur. He let out a loud growl when his final transformation was complete.

The two intimidating creatures Kaitlyn and Scott had turned into made April nervous. She knew they wouldn't hurt her severely, but she couldn't help think that sometimes the creatures Scott turns into, might overtake his emotions with their own.

The fight began when Scott lunged at April, trying to bite her. She flew back, and out of the way. She flew above them, confident they couldn't reach her. Until Kaitlyn climbed ontop of Scott, ran up his neck, and jumped off of his head. From there she gathered up aurora around her and used the move Aurora Sphere. April avoided the move, by just a hair. Flygon flew down to the Earth, hovering inches above it. She spun her tail around in circles, making dirt and dust fly around in the air.

It was hard for Scot and Kaitlyn to see. Kaitlyn closed her eyes, and used the move Detect, to try and sense where April was going next. She found April, and rushed towards her. Kaitlyn jumped, but calculated where April was exactly, and collided with her. they both fell out off the air, hitting the hard ground.

The dust finally cleared from the air, and Scott could now see. He saw April, on the ground, and pounced on her. She quickly took notice, she opened her mouth, and a large, white light shot out from it. It hit Scott blank in the face, forcing him to go flying through the air. Kailtyn got up, and started to move at such an Extremespeed, she was unseeable. She appeared right infront of April, and used the move Force Palm.

The move knocked April back down to the floor, she then surrendered the fight. Then, Ichigo had come back, this time Rukia had tagged along. He came back with the information on the man who confronted Kaitlyn earlier that day.

"We asked Yamamoto about them, and he didn't have a clue about anyone like that. Then, we ran into Yoruichi, and she had something to say about it." Ichigo said.

"She said that they might be some run aways from the soul society. People who thought they would have more recognition then they did. They needed someone who would give them proper apraisal. When they found out that the dragon has been released, they immediately left to join him." Rukia explained.

"So their just low level soul reapers who crave attention?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yes, but, they might have grown stronger since leaving the Soul Society. They might even have achieved Bankai." Rukia said.

"So what if they did, we can still take 'em." Scott said over confidently.

"No you can't," replied Ichigo, "You guys couldn't even take down Byakuya."

"That was before we got stronger."Scott said.

"Scott, shut up. Ichigo's right." Kaitlyn scolded, "But this is our fight, so we must handle it ourselves."

"You can't! you'll get killed!" Ichigo yelled.

"Nver mind that! We brought him into the world, and we will take him back out." Kailtyn said.

Ichigo and Rukia left, wishing all three of them good luck as they trained for the big battle between them and the dragon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Meeting with the dragon

While they were training one day, a weird unusual storm popped up in the middle of a three on one battle. They decided to stop their battle for a short while, waiting for the rain to stop. They saw that it wasn't going to stop any time soon, so they just left. As they were walking, they were ambushed, and quickly left unconscious.

Kaitlyn woke up groggy, and in pain. Her vision was blurred at first, but it evened out quickly. She took a look around and found that she was in a cave. She slowly lifted her head. She realized what was going on as she saw the large black and purple dragon before her. Around the large dragon, were the runaway soul reapers. Kaitlyn shook her friends awake as the enemies stared menacing at them. As they woke up, the dragon started to introduce himself.

"Ah, you're finally awake." he said.

He had a soothing dark voice when he spoke. It was almost enough to put them right back to sleep. He looked heinouss and evil. the horns on top of his head were black, like the rest of his body, and spiraled up to a point. His wings were a midnight purple. and his eyes were a bright green. He was very tall, and scary looking.

"Mind if I introduce myself? I am Kurai Ryuu. I understand you've already met my minions?" he introduced, "Fansinating, now let me get to the point. See, I have a deep burning passion to take over the world. Of course you guys had let me free so I can do so, and I thank you for that, but that must also mean you three have powers right? And you intend to do "whatever it takes" to stop me, right? Wrong. You see I knew there were going to be challenges in taking over the world, but I had my minions watch you up until now, and I'm quite impressed you haven't killed each other yet. Anyways since I've had them watch you, they told me you weren't as much of a threat as I have percieved." he explained.

" You're wrong Kurai Ryuu, we've been training long and hard for the fight between us, and we're more than ready!" Kaitlyn challenged.

"Oh, is that so? we'll just find out soon enough then." Kurai Ryuu said, as he sent out his minions too fight.

The young heroes sprang up, and quickly transformed. Scott transformed into his Pheonix form, April into a Charizard,and Kaitlyn into Scyther. The men attacked. It was four against three. The men were pretty fast, and swiped their Zanpakuto fluently. Kaitlyn and her friends were too fast for them, and dodged every move. Once they were done playing around, Kaitlyn ordered them to attack. With what seemed to be less than a second, April and Scott had attacked their two opponents. They quickly were knocked out.

Kaitlyn had completely forgotten about the two she had been "fighting". She looked at them, one of them was the one that attacked her, the only one with his eye covered up. She stuck out both of her hands, then spun around. She knocked both of her opponents down easily. They weren't as much of a challenge as Rukia had talked about.

With all of his minions on the ground, unconscious, they only had Kurai Ryuu to take care of. He spread out his wings, revealing the lovely dark purple. He roared a loud roar and began to swing its large tail, Kaitlyn and April dodged his tail only slightly, Scott was distracted and flung by the tail into the cave wall. The impact from the tail made an imprint of Scott's body in the wall.

He snapped out of his daze aand flew back into action. Kaitlyn jumped upwards, and tried to swipe at the dragon. He dodged the blades and opened his mouth wide. Kaitlyn could stare into the belly of the beast, as she stared there was a faint green glow from within the dragon's throat. He released the green glow, she soon realized it was fire, but was it was too late. She had been hit by the gree fire and sent crashing to the ground.

The burns hurt, but she refused to give up. She stood back up, and flew up to the dragon once again. She crossed her arms in the form of an X. She then mustered up as much energy as she could, and released it towards the dragon to preform the move X-scissor. The dragon was hit, but was forced back only a little.

It was April's turn. She flew upwards, and tried to use her own fire power at Kurai Ryuu. She breathed the fire into a large ball on her hand, then tried to punch him. With great force, it worked, but didn't damage him in the slightest. He just shook away the attacks like they were an annoying fly. He yawned as he watched the teens try to do any sort of damage to him.

Kaitlyn was getting upset at how little the effects of her attacks on him, and how effective his fire was on them. She saw with April that its not enough to fight fire with fire. She transformed back into her human form.

"What's this? Giving up already?" asked the dragon, "and I was just starting to have fun."

"Please, I never give up." Kaitlyn said with a smirk on her face, " Just changing things around a bit."

She then transformed into a Blastoise. With that same smirk, she released a powerful blast of water from the cannons on her back. _This attack can't possibly be ineffective. Water from these cannons can punch through thick steel, _she thought. The water power sure did effect him. He went soaring through the cave, and over its edge. They all watched as he fell to the ground. He stopped close to the ground, then flew back up to the cave entrance.

"You think that can stop me with that weak attack?" he chuckled, "Now, you shall witness true power!"

He opened his mouth again to let out a large breath of fire. The water that came into contact with his skin had soaked into his skin, causing him to lose his fire breathing ability. He tried hard to release the fire, but it wouldn't work.

"How did you know how to paralyze my fire breathing ability?" He roared.

"Honestly, I didn't. I t was just luck I guess." Kaitlyn said.

The dragon flew up in the air, furious at the heores. He picked up his minions and flew off. Looking back he called out to Kaitlyn.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me Kaitlyn! I will return to destroy you, and your friends too!" he screamed as he flew off.

I chigo and Rukia suddenly showed up, wanting to help save the day.

"Where the hell is the dragon?" Ichigo asked.

"You're late. He's gone." Scott said, "We kicked its ass."

"We? You didn't do anything but take a hit from his tail." April said, "Kaitlyn was the one that did all the work."

"So, he's still out there. You know he will find a way to adapt to your powers." Rukia said.

"What are you talking about?" Kaitlyn asked.

"If he's as powerful as you said he is, then he will find a way to become immune to your attacks." Rukia said, "Once he has, he'll be back to defeat you."

"When that time comes, we'll be ready." Kaitlyn stated.

"In the meantime, why don't we all get some pizza?" Scott suggested.

The dragon, or his minions never shown their faces since. Scott, Kailtyn, and April spend most of their time in the Soul Society. When they're not they're either in school, at home, or hanging out with Ichigo. They still train on a regualr basis. Waiting for Kurai Ryuu to strike his evil terror once again.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was noon on a peaceful Saturday afternoon. April, and Scott were hard at work training, while Kaitlyn was hard at work studying. The school finals were soon, and Kaitlyn wanted to make sure she passed every one.

"Kaitlyn, take a break and come train with us." April said.

"I can't, I need to study for my finals in science." Kaitlyn refused.

"Dude, you have an "A" in that class right now, you're going to do fine on the finals." Scott said, grabbing the book out of her hands.

"I don't want to do fine, I want to do excellent." she said.

"Tough shit, you're going over there and I'm going to kick your ass." Scott commanded.

Kaitlyn walked out in the middle of the field and started to transform. In the middle of her transformation into Rayquaza, a large gate behind her appeared. The gate was red, and had the picture of two skeletons appearing to hold the doors of the gate. The gate was wrapped in chain. The gate doors opened, sucking Kaitlyn inside.

Scott and April got up and rushed over to the gate, but the get closed way too fast. They couldn't believe their eyes. Had their friend really be sentenced to Hell? They decided to pay their friends in the Soul Society a visit, to see if they could learn more about what had just happened.

They got to the Soul Society, the captains were having one of their weekly meetings. They all looked at Scott and April as they barged in.

"When I said you were welcome in the Soul Society, that did not meant barge in wherever you want when you want." Yamamoto scolded.

"Sorry, but Kaitlyn's in trouble." Scott said.

Immediately shock rose in almost everyone's face, excpet for Byakuya, who remained emotionless.

"We finally got her to stop studying and train with us, but when she was in the middle of transforming she was sucked into this gate with skulls and shit on it. I think she's in Hell." Scott explained.

A large gasp filled the room. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Kaitlyn? In Hell?

"Well then, I'm assuming you'll need help from the Soul Society?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why would you assume that?" Scott got defensive, "Maybe we didn't need your help, maybe we jsut wanted to let you know what's going on. We can take on Hell, and the devilish creature who kidnapped her!" He vowed.

"And how do you suppose you get there without a soul reapers help opening the gate?" Yamamoto asked.

"Okay- I'll need some help with that. But other than that we won't need your damn help." Scott said.

April pulled him aside, very angry with how Scott's acting.

"What are you doing? If we're going to Hell we'll need help. who knows what's down there." April said, "Get this through your head, we don't ask for their help, we're dead and Kaitlyn's trapped forever."

Scott looked back at Yamamoto with a displeased smile on his face.

"It has come to my attention that we'll need your help after all." He said, giving April the stink eye. April just rolled her eyes. She knew she was right, Scott did too, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Very well then, I shall send Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai with you, seeing that they have already had expierience in Hell." Yamamoto permitted.

Byakuya went to go get his sister Rukia and his lieutenant Renji. He soon came back with both of them.

"What's going on?" Renji asked.

"Kaitlyn has been captured and sent to hell." Scott said.

"What? We must go save her then." Rukia insisted.


End file.
